Culto a la obviedad
by Little.Latina
Summary: A ella le encanta que le partas la cabeza, ¿no te diste cuenta?


A ella le encanta que le partas la cabeza. ¿No te diste cuenta? ¿En serio? Dios, ¡es el culto a la obviedad!

A ella le encanta que la marees un poco cuando la miras sin saber que ella sabe que estás mirándola, y otro poco cuando te acercas por cualquier motivo estúpido 'relacionado con el trabajo', cuando en realidad nada más querés respirarle y que te respire cerca.

A ella le encanta que la drogues con tus juegos de ir y venir, dar mil vueltas en cámara lenta y después volver, y lo que más le encanta es que nunca la dejes llegar a una sobredosis... De esa manera siempre la dejas queriendo más, más de lo que podés darle pero no querés, porque algo - alguien - te ha convencido de que no podés...

Porque de esa manera la dejas queriendo más, y si la dejas queriendo más, entonces es seguro que vuelve en busca de ellos. ¿Ves? El círculo vicioso funciona perfectamente.

¿De verdad no te diste cuenta? ¿No notaste cómo te mira? Cualquiera que trabaje en la CTU puede decirte que a ella le encanta esa sensación que le provocas, esa sensación de 'quiero revolear por los aires estos papeles inútiles e inservibles que estoy sosteniendo, olvidarme de que estamos trabajando, olvidarme de que sos mi jefe y yo una simple subordinada, olvidarme de todo, acorralarte contra la pared y no dejarte ir jamás' ¿No te diste cuenta de eso tampoco? Por favor, ¿y te ganas la vida interrogado gente y atrapando terroristas cuando no sos capaz de darte cuenta que la mujer que tenés al lado ha desarrollado el hábito de morderse el labio cuando te ve porque de lo contrario acabaría dando rienda suelta a todo lo que lleva adentro?

Por favor. ¡Culto a la obviedad!

A ella le encanta que juegues el papel de 'inocente'. Y de eso es imposible que no te hayas dado cuenta.

A ella le encanta que la asfixies con tu presencia. ¿No te percataste de que le cuesta conseguir oxígeno, inhalarlo, procesarlo, y después exhalarlo? Andá, parate cerca de ella, mirala seductoramente (como hacés siempre, no hay momento en que no te la comas con los ojos, a decir verdad; y ella lo sabe, y a ella le encanta), y prestá atención a su lenguaje corporal (aunque es un poco difícil prestar más atención de la que ya le prestas, dado que prácticamente desde el segundo en que la conociste vivís pendiente de ella y de cada uno de sus movimientos, como si de eso dependiera tu vida - y quizá de eso depende -. Es por eso que cuesta creer que no te diste cuenta todavía de cuánto le gustas).

A ella le encanta que la manipules con tu sonrisa, aún cuando quizá ni siquiera sos conciente de que lo estás haciendo. ¿O lo sos? En el caso de que lo seas, entonces es cruel. Pero creo que ese detalle te escapa: no descubriste aún el poder que tu sonrisa ejerce sobre ella. Es algo parecido a lo que sus ojos te hacen a vos cuando te miran con esa expresión de pollito mojado a la cual te está costando bastante resistirte, porque si no fuera por el poco auto-control que te queda ya la habrías acorralado vos a ella contra la pared.

¿No te diste cuenta de que está enamorada de vos? Dios, ¡culto a la obviedad! Hasta la señora que se encarga de la limpieza de las oficinas lo sabe. Todos lo saben, eso es algo que a nadie se le escapa, solamente resta que vos te des cuenta de ellos, si es que todavía no lo sabés. Aunque si lo supieras ya te hubieras encargado de hacerle saber cuán recíprocos los sentimientos son.

Decís que no crees en el amor, decís que te lastimaron demasiado como para poder volver a confiar en una mujer, decís que te cansaste de ser usado como trapo de piso, decís que dejaste de buscar a tu 'otra mitad'... Nadie te lo cree, porque no es sólo a ella a quien leen como a un libro abierto.  
A vos también te tienen calado. A vos y a todos tus movimientos. A vos y a todas tus maquinaciones. A vos y a todos tus juegos inocentes e inconcientes. A vos y a todas tus idas y venidas y vueltas y a todo lo que éstas implican.

Y si hay algo que a ella le encanta es que a vos te tengan tan calado, porque eso desemboca en el típico cotorreo de oficina, lo cual obviamente implica escuchar varias veces por semana y de boca de distintas secretarias la misma frase: "¿No se dieron cuenta de lo loco que ella lo tiene a su jefe? La ve y deja de respirar, se para el mundo... Podés ir y pedirle que te firme lo que sea, y si está con los ojos fijos en ella, lo hace sin siquiera pestañar, sin fijarse en lo que está haciendo, tan automáticamente... Lo tiene tan embobado en todos los sentidos de la palabra que me extraña que todavía no haya pasado nada entre ellos..."

Ella escucha eso, y le encanta.

No te creo que no llegó a tus oídos todavía, porque ya llegó a oídos de todo.

Ese "histeriqueo-amor desmedido que se niega a serlo" entre Michelle Dessler y vos ya es demasiado obvio como para ser ignorado por sus propios protagonistas.

Ella no lo ignora, en realidad.

A ella le encanta.

A ella le encanta que le partas la cabeza. ¿No te diste cuenta? ¿En serio? Dios, ¡es el culto a la obviedad!


End file.
